


Another Way for the Holiday

by Joifull1st



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Kwanzaa, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joifull1st/pseuds/Joifull1st
Summary: Professors Hawthorne and Grimes will be spending the Winter Recess with her family after their special Thanksgiving Break trip kept them away, for good reason.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 3





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from Knots Untie in Teton, so give it a read if u haven't. It will be 4 chaps same as KuT. Richonne Holiday fic AU Fluff, romance, smut, family and humor. Please review and overall Enjoy!

Another Way for the Holiday  
Gifts were laying all over the floor in Rick and Michonne's living room. She had a list in her hand, going over all the family members and friends that they wanted to make sure they had one for. Michonne was so excited to be going home to South Carolina for the winter recess. It would be the first time she got to see her extended family since her and Rick's engagement over the Thanksgiving break.  
Her parents had made a special trip to Georgia to see them and to meet Rick's mother, Patricia a couple weeks after they returned from Wyoming. Fortuitously, Patty got along like gang busters with Josephine and Roger. The two women were so excited for the upcoming marriage and began to bombard Michonne with date and planning questions. Luckily, Rick and Roger came to her defense, letting them know they just wanted to enjoy the delight that they were so recently ensconced in.  
Thinking about the meeting of the in laws reminded Michonne of the winter recess visit conversation she had to have with her mother Josephine, that Patty expectantly assisted with.

Michonne had caught her mother in the kitchen when they came in to refresh their after dinner drinks.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you about the next holiday trip home."  
Josephine's small crinkled locs swung as she hustled around Rick and Michonne's kitchen like it was her own, getting the vodka and chaser out.  
"What about it?" she looked back at her daughter from the fridge.  
"I… we are going to stay at a hotel when we come."  
Jo stopped fumbling with the ice maker to turn her full attention back to her daughter.  
"Why would you do that? You have your old room and Rick can stay in one of the guest rooms like he did last year. It's a given."  
Michonne bit her lip and looked to the ceiling. "Ma, we are engaged now. We live together."  
"And?"  
"And we want to sleep in the bed with one another." Michonne nearly whispered from her embarrassment.  
"Really, Michonne?" her mother put her hands on her hips.  
"We are adults."  
"I know that. You just go in there and tell your father that you are not staying in our- your childhood home because you can't sleep in the bed with a man."  
Michonne looked at her mother incredulously.  
"He's not just some man. He's my fiancé, soon to be husband. The love of my life."  
"You know I didn't mean it like that. We love Rick but it's just… uncomfortable to think that my little girl is..." her mother sighed. "You know."  
"Mother, you want me to have a healthy sex life?" Michonne raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course, but do I have to be so close to it?"  
"Okay, well that settles it, we will stay at a hotel." Michonne shrugged.  
"You mean to tell me you two can't control yourselves for a few days?"  
"Ma-" Michonne was about to speak when Patricia came into the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you gals needed help." Patty looked between the women.  
When they seemed to be at an impasse she continued.  
"I'm not going to pretend I didn't hear the end of your conversation. Look, It's not my home, but I have let the kids stay at my house together. It doesn't bother me…" she looked to Jo "but if it makes you or Roger uncomfortable then they should stay at a hotel."  
"But-" Jo began to retort.  
Patty, with cane in hand, walked over to the other mother in the room and gently placed a hand on her arm requesting she get a chance to complete her thought.  
"You have raised a beautiful, intelligent, funny daughter and any man would be lucky to have her. But by some good fortune my handsome, devoted and witty son gets to love her and have that love returned." Michonne and Josephine smiled. "And I'm sure being with her is one of the perks."  
Michonne fought the face reddening smirk that had arisen, knowing exactly how her soon to be mother-in-law was. Jo just let her jaw drop and then closed it, only to open and close it once more.  
"So I don't really think it's reasonable to ask them to not make love during a holiday." Michonne grinned at Patty and the woman winked at her.  
"Uh huh…" Michonne's mom looked around and finally sighed.  
"I…I guess you are right Patty." Jo got a wistful look in her eyes. "When Roger and I were younger, my parents were so strict we used to sneak around every chance we got."  
"Me and Edward too. We were so adventurous. I hope my son has that same spirit!" Josephine and Patricia laughed while Michonne looked queasy.  
"What's going on in here? Are Richard and I ever going to get those refills?" Roger and Rick appeared in the kitchens doorway.  
Michonne's tall broad chested father made his way over to his wife kissing her forehead. She had to fight an image from appearing unwarranted in her mind.  
"Sorry, Sweetie, we just got caught up. Michonne and Rick are going to stay at a hotel when they come for the holiday." Roger opened his mouth to protest and Rick opened his to explain but Jo cut them off.  
"It works out great because we will have more space and Patty can stay with us."  
The two older women winked at one another. Rick looked on happy that he and Michonne's secession had not caused a problem yet confused as to what occurred while he was out of the room.  
Michonne made a beeline to him, taking his hand to lead him out of the room while their mothers prepared the drinks and had a titter at their expense.

Michonne picked up one particular gift and gazed at it. She searched to find a collector that had what she was looking for. She examined the so-called vintage item in its red velvet lined box.  
"Could you really call something that began manufacturing in 1955, vintage?"  
Michonne was so caught up in her pondering that she didn't hear the jeep pull up. The sound of the keys being inserted into the front doors cylinder made her jump. She took off running to the hall closet while closing the lid. She stuffed the box behind her numerous shoe boxes so it wouldn't be visible to Rick's eyes in the rare case that he went venturing in there.  
"Chonne, I'm back!"  
Rick kicked off his boots and hung up his coat then went in search of his love.  
"I'm still in here!" she shouted.  
"I've got the giant garbage bags. Can you tell me again why we can't just wrap the presents now?"  
"Because this is not a Christmas movie. The wrapping paper gets all ripped, torn and bent when you have to shift the presents around while we are travelling." Michonne walked over to peck Rick's lips after he shook his head in exasperation.  
"So we are going to wrap all this at the hotel?"  
"Yep."  
"But uh… I think I have better plans for the hotel." Rick simpered at Michonne.  
"I'm sure you do." she pressed her body to his draping her arms around his neck. Rick held the box of garbage bags in one hand so he could use the other to hold her waist.  
"I'm sure we can work out a schedule for the wrapping and unwrapping." Michonne coyly stated before nipping Rick's bottom up.  
Rick couldn't resist the urge to taste Michonne's lips. He dropped the box, startling her into giggling at his antics.  
As they kissed, Rick was on a mission, squeezing her legging clad ass while he waited for his opening. Once Michonne's lips parted, he slid his tongue into her mouth and the pair moaned, signaling to the other their pleasure. When Michonne sucked his tongue, it was a direct communication to his groin, causing him to stiffen.  
Michonne loved the feel of Rick's strong hands on her body, possessing her. Letting her know he was enjoying himself but also that he wanted to give her as much pleasure as she desired. It was more than she even knew could be achieved before him and she was grateful every time she got to experience it. Michonne lifted a leg onto Rick's hip and he wasted no time picking her up then heading to the staircase.  
'Ring, ring, ring'  
"Call from… Mom Patty." Rick and Michonne sighed when the caller ID on the house phone made the announcement.  
"Shit."  
"Babe, just let me down. We have to get the call."  
"Do we?"  
Michonne frowned but chuckled while patting his shoulder. Rick slid her down his body looking forlorn.  
"Your mom is on the way to South Carolina and she may need help."  
Rick nodded and patted her butt before she jogged to retrieve the phone that continued to ring. He could hear Michonne speaking to his mother as he calmed himself at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Ms. Patty, you know you could've waited and rode with us to my parents' house."  
Rick returned to the living room to hear his mother's voice through the speaker on the phone.  
"No, you two had to finish up work and I was ready to get on the road. Besides, I love a nice train ride to clear my mind. Plus, your car will be packed with gifts and your luggage."  
Rick cut in. "Mama, you will be returning with us, right?"  
"Hey, Richard. It all depends on what me and Jo get up to. We might just decide to paint the town red. Her sisters and I are planning to go to the casino." Patty excitedly proclaimed.  
"Mama?"  
"Don't you Mama me, Richard James. I'm grown and I can spend my money anyway I want until you two give me some grands."  
Michonne held in a laugh at the irony of the situation while Rick raised a hand and sighed.  
"Ms. Patty, we need to get to the wedding first."  
"Michonne, would you please stop. It's Mama Patty now, you are about to be my daughter."  
"Yes, Mama Patty." Michonne grinned.  
"So tell me all about your aunts, I've still got another hour on this train. I want all the gory details." Michonne laughed and Rick rolled his eyes.  
"Well, there's my Aunt Mary…" Michonne looked sympathetically at Rick and headed for the kitchen.  
Rick decided to use his disappointed energy for something good. He opened the box of clear garbage bags and shook one open. He began to pack gifts as he checked them off Michonne's now abandoned list. As he moved around the room, he passed the mantle above the fireplace and couldn't resist rubbernecking at the framed picture that sat there.  
The snow was still high from it being shoveled to produce a walkway for those who had ventured out after the freak Thanksgiving storm. Rick stood behind Michonne embracing her while she held up her left hand to display her engagement ring. They couldn't stop giggling the whole while, bright smiles were present on their faces as the stranger that volunteered to take their picture under the elk horn arch, took several snaps so they'd have options. They all came out nice but they choose one to print and display in their home.  
Every time Rick saw it, it took him back to that amazing trip where Michonne agreed to be his wife. They ended up staying two extra days, they used the snowfall as their excuses but really they couldn't get enough of one another.  
But it was always like that for them. Rick and Michonne could go from zero to one hundred when the possibly of being intimate was involved. He thought back to a particular day after that faithful trip when they had returned to work at the university.

Rick walked through the halls of the Newton Building of Georgia Southern University. He passed staff and students that were scurrying to their own classes or departing for the day. Most were nervous, preparing for their upcoming finals before the semester was over and winter recess began. But Rick was on a natural high, nothing and no one could bring him down. He smiled as he entered the door to the suite of offices for the philosophy and religious studies department.  
There stood Michonne in a grey and blue, dip dyed terry sweatshirt dress. The garment was loose but somehow managed to conform to the swell of her ass. It ended right above her knees and gave him a view of her toned calves. She'd coordinated it with a pair of black platform booties that Rick remembered raised in the air, near his head.  
Michonne beamed at his entrance even though she had company. The two men she spoke with turned to see the reason for their colleague's sudden exuberance.  
"It's the man who played the song that was necessary to send Professor Hawthorne into bliss." Luke Fogler, a professor from the arts department proclaimed.  
Rick chuckled as he walked over to stand by Michonne's side.  
Luke suddenly looked to the other man standing by. "Oh, not to say that your tune was…" Luke attempted to backtrack for Ezekiel's sake.  
"No, that's fine, Lucas." Ezekiel smiled. "This fair maiden and I dated but briefly and we realized pretty soon that we were meant to just be friends. So friends we are."  
Michonne smiled while nodding her agreement. "Yes, but I should excuse myself gentleman. I have a short break before my next lecture begins."  
"Of course!" both men stated as they began to back away.  
"Oh and congratulations again on your engagement. Well done, Richard."  
"Thanks." Rick called out to Zeke before turning his attention to the object of his affections.  
"I know you still have another class to instruct but I just wanted to come by and see you before I head home."  
Michonne took his hand and lead him into her office and locked the door. She went to her desk to sit on its edge and took a deep breath.  
"You okay?" Rick's face showing concern as he came to stand in front of her.  
"I just hate Mondays and Wednesdays, you have to leave before me for work and I have to stay late so we don't get to go home together."  
"I know." Rick caressed her cheek.  
"And you just said you know I have another class to teach."  
Rick looked confused. "I do."  
"So why did you come here looking so fucking sexy?"  
Rick blushed as Michonne ran her hands down the lapels of his oxford blue blazer that he wore over a black t-shirt. "Am I, really?"  
She hiked up her dress and parted her legs, pulling him in closer so the already impressive bulge in his pants pressed against her moistening sex. "You know you are."  
Rick marveled at the fact that he hadn't even done anything and she was damn near panting for him. He took the ends of her dress and pushed then up further then ran his firm hands along the subtle skin of her thighs. All while Michonne watched to see what he would do next.  
Rick looked to the clock on the wall then to the ceiling while he chewed his pink lip.  
"Hmm, not enough time to be where I really want, for as long as I want." he locked eyes with Michonne whose mouth opened to drag air in.  
She hoped Rick didn't plan to make her wait until she got home from work to be satisfied, because her core was pulsing, right now. She couldn't fathom making it through a seventy-five-minute lecture without release.  
Rick began to slide his hands up her legs, one made its way to her waist holding her in place while the right went to the now wet material of her panties. Just this small contact alone made Michonne nearly cry out.  
"Shh, if I'm gonna do this, you have to be quiet." he instructed her and she nodded.  
Rick's fingers barely grazed her but Michonne couldn't help but circle her waist. She'd woken up that day craving him but he had already departed for work. She managed to block her desires out until he walked into her office sending it all flooding back, literally.  
Rick used the leverage of Michonne's gyrations to help him move the damp fabric to the side so that her lips were exposed. He looked down to observe his two fingers slip up and down in her juices. Michonne hissed when she felt him turning his fingers around to coat the other sides of them.  
Rick watched her facial expressions as he slowly inserted his fingers into her fully. He curled his digits to trigger her G-spot with each drive. Michonne gripped the desk so she could meet his magic fingers with each roll of her waist.  
Rick's palm was being loaded with her sap and he longed to taste it but he didn't want to stop the look of pure ecstasy on his woman's face. He accidently looked at the clock again and realized he needed to hurry this along even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He gradually sped up the motion of his hand while getting ready to position his thumb. He purposely hadn't touched her jewel this whole affair and he knew what the effect would be.  
He ran his left hand up Michonne's back as she panted. He brought it to her shoulder then neck, turning his hand so the side with his pinky was at the top. His hand progressed up her chin before he simultaneously covered her mouth and rapidly stroked her engorged clit with his thumb.  
Michonne's scream was muffled by Rick's hand as she exploded on his fingers. He gave her a few more plunges to make her pussy contract further, his hand still stifling her grunts. Her chest heaved as she fought to gain control. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Can I uncovered your mouth now?"  
She opened her brown eyes to see blue ones twinkling back at her and she nodded yes. Rick released her mouth then slowly removed his other hand from the clinch she still had on it. He brought his fingers to his mouth sucking them clean, the sight was making Michonne ready for part two.  
"When you get home." he answered her unasked question with a glance at her body before he replaced her panties to their correct positioning.  
Michonne just watched speechless as he pulled her dress back down. He took her hand and stood her upright before releasing it to step backwards towards the door. He unlocked it, bit his lip while he looked her over.  
"When you get home." he stated again and left.

Rick grew hard just from the memory of that night when Michonne did arrive home. When he thought about the way he felt for this amazing woman he knew he'd always feel this way with her. He placed the bag he half-filled on the floor to enter the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of Michonne leaning on the counter, a hot cup of tea in front of her with the speakerphone on still blaring his mother's voice. He reached past Michonne and picked the phone up to her surprise.  
"Mama, Mama?"  
"Yes, Richard?"  
"Uh, I need Michonne's help with something."  
Michonne's held back a chuckle when she saw the look in Rick's eyes, she knew exactly what he was up to.  
"Yes, Mama Patty. I need to help Rick."  
"With what?"  
"Stuff…" Rick responded.  
"And things." Michonne finished and giggled.  
"Oh…ohhh! I'll let you two get to it. Bye." the call immediately ended.  
Rick pressed a still giggling Michonne against the counter and couldn't resist laughing before they started to kiss.


	2. Christmas Eve

Xmas Eve  
The sounds of moans would instantly alert anyone passing by as to what the rooms occupants were doing and doing well.  
After Rick and Michonne's very first trip, the calls and knocks on the door from the hotel staff requesting they keep the noise to a minimum, they always requested a room on the top floor at the end of the hall for just these occasions.  
The headboard was luckily nailed into the wall, the sounds of the mattress springs compounding were soft enough, the hotel spared no expense. But the beds frame was another story, with the harder drives and the vigorous actions of their bodies, it scrapped the floor every so often.  
"Oh, shit."  
"Oh, fuck."  
The only coherent words either of them could manage to string together once their carnal instincts took over. Michonne held the top of the headboard with one hand while the other was firmly squeezing into Rick's back as she rocked her body back and forth in his lap.  
Rick loved to be in charge most times but whenever she got on top, he became insatiable. He'd lay back and enjoy the show she put on for him. The ways Michonne could move her body mystified him. Her breasts like ripe, juicy fruit that he wanted to have feed to him and her plump ass in his hands to mold his fingers into.  
But today wasn't one of those days, he was giving as good as he was getting. His back against the headboard, his hands roamed her skin, tantalizing her senses. Every time she met his upwards thrust, his fingers pressed into her back forcing her forward still.  
"Oh fuck, Rick."  
"You still want to wrap gifts?"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
Michonne's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she couldn't focus to respond quickly enough so Rick bit into the skin of her collarbone making her cry out in pleasure and pain. He knew just want she liked.  
"Ahh!"  
"Answer me."  
"This feels so good."  
"Yeah, it does." Rick responded then wacked her ass.  
The sting reenergized Michonne, she wouldn't be out done by her man. After all, she should be topping him. Michonne quickly switched the roll of her waist to the bounce of her ass, her cheeks slapping against Rick's thighs each time she descended.  
"Shit!"   
Rick more than enjoyed when Michonne bounced on his dick. The sweet feeling of getting to plunge so deep into her warmth while she dripped down to his balls was overwhelming. He fought for every minute to not succumb but the euphoria was getting harder not to surrender to.  
"Chonne"  
She released the hold she had on the frame and grabbed a handful of his damp hair. She was so thankful he had been letting it grow back in since his last haircut right before the Thanksgiving break. It was just long enough for her to get a good grip, yanking his head back so she could engage him in sloppy kisses in between their heavy breaths. Rick's hands dug into the flesh of her waist pulling her down harder as she increased her speed.  
"Oh, no."  
"Yes, baby come on this dick."  
"No, not yet."  
The increase in speed made Michonne's swollen clit rub against Rick's groin making her explosion imminent. She reluctantly let his hair go to brace herself with her palm on the wall. Rick took advantage of the new freedom to pivot his head and he sucked one of her hard nipples into his mouth. A wet popping sound happened when he released it to constantly lick her other dark brown peak.  
"Not yet." Michonne started to slow unable to control her movements so Rick held onto her shoulders assisting in pulling her body down, crashing into his.  
"Now."  
And on command Michonne climaxed, her body literally spasming while she squeezed her eyes shut. As she rode the wave, she was thankful Rick held her so she didn't fall.  
Rick nipped at her chest, sending more tremors through her, but he wasn't finished by a long shot. He lifted Michonne off of him to his side, on the bed. He shook his legs to get the blood circulating before he stood. Michonne sat on the bed calming herself for her what would be her round two but still his first.  
Rick grabbed her ankles, pulling her to the end of the bed dropping her feet to the floor. He took her wrists making her stand and pressing her body to his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He knew she could still feel how hard he was as they kissed since his cock bobbed against her.  
"Turn around." he demanded.  
When she did, he bent her over the bed then kicked her feet apart. Michonne grabbed the sheets in her balled up fists and readied herself. The side of her face laying on the soft sheets as she anxiously awaited. Rick smiled when he looked down at himself coated in her juices.  
"Next time I say we should… take a break. What will you do?" Rick stroked his long cock as he stepped into place between her legs.  
"I'll take a break."  
Michonne hissed when Rick rubbed his head at her sensitive entrance.  
"Tsk…don't forget who you are talking to."  
"I'll take a break, Professor Grimes."  
Rick bit his lip, thoroughly enjoying when she addressed him by title. He pushed into her slowly inch by inch savoring the pull of her core. Michonne couldn't take it, his slow pace would be the death of her so she began to thrust back at him and Rick chuckled.  
"You can't wait?"  
"No."  
He slid a hand up her back twisting a trickle of her locs between his fingers and picked up the pace.  
"Is this what you want?"  
"Yes, Professor Grimes."  
Faster still he thrust, bouncing her ass against him so the sound resonated into the room along with the smell of sex. The hold Rick had on her hair was almost painful but she wanted more. Michonne raised her body slightly so her nipples were being tickled by their passes across the sheets.  
"Please fuck me harder, Professor Grimes."  
Michonne begging for his dick always sent him into a tailspin. He still held her hair with one hand so he used the other to dig his fingers into her waist and pulled her back so he could slam into her harder, making them both cry out.  
"You're so fucking tight and wet for me. You're gonna make me cum."  
"Me too, baby."  
Rick let her hair go to grasp her waist firmly with both hands, he put one foot on the frame for leverage and plunged into her creating a fast round of applause. Sweat trickled down his body, his wet curls were sticking to his face but he pressed on. Every nerve ending in Michonne's body fired off sending a spine tingling orgasm ricocheting through her system.  
"Rick!"  
Everyone of Rick's continued thrusts made her gush on him. The feeling was overcoming him and his hot cum released from his scrotum spraying into Michonne's pussy, soaking it more.  
"Fuck!" Rick's bow legs nearly gave out on him and he stumbled backwards out of her. Michonne turned around in concern then giggled when she recognized what her body had done to his.  
"Oh, you think this is funny?" Rick smirked once he gained his wits.  
"A little bit."  
She managed to climb on the bed to watch him test his limbs before taking a step toward the bed. Once he laid down next to her he couldn't help but to simper too. After a moment he laughed again.  
"What's so funny now?"  
"Just thinking about once we get married, you calling me Professor Grimes could be a little redundant."  
She giggled. "We'll both be Professor Grimes then."  
Rick looked at her. "You won't hyphenate?"  
Michonne caressed his face. "No, I want to take your name fully."  
Rick couldn't help the bright smile that illuminated his face and he leaned over to slowly kiss his fiancés full lips.  
"Well, I'll made sure I'm scarce when you have that conversation with your father."  
Michonne chortled and wacked his arm. Rick winced but continued to laugh before he looked to the floor by the sofa in their suite and bit his lip.  
"You have a lot of presents still to wrap."  
Michonne's eyes bulged. "Me?"  
"Yep."  
"You mean we."  
"Are we French now?" Rick replied and Michonne gawked at him. "You were in charge of the wrapping. I was in charge of the unwrapping."  
Rick laughed hard at his own joke and Michonne bopped him in the bed with one of the pillows. They both chuckled in bed while enjoying this moment before they prepared to head out.

"Rick, as soon as the girls get here we menfolk are headed to the backyard to hit the grill." Tyreese informed him.  
"I'm ready." Rick rubbed his hands together.  
"My baby is good on the grill." Michonne lovingly gazed at Rick as he put potatoes in the oven to bake to go along with their steaks.  
"I'm alright, my father was the good one. I managed to learn a little something from him." Rick appreciated the compliment from his woman.  
"We'll see once we get out there." Ty rebuffed.  
"Cuz, its cold out there, I could just chill in here." Noah pleaded.  
"Naw, you too little cuz. It's your penance for letting us lose again in spades on Thanksgiving."  
"Wait, how is it my fault you kept thinking we had books that we clearly didn't?"  
Ty just shrugged and continued to tenderize the meat for the barbeque while Rick and Michonne chuckled at Noah's exasperation.  
It was Christmas Eve and the cousins decided to get together at Tyreese's house to hangout. Their mothers were all at Josephine and Rogers place preparing everything for Christmas Day. Their mothers could be very territorial over the kitchen when a holiday was approaching. This year the cousins collectively agreed that starvation leading up to dinner was not something they wanted to participate in for the hundredth time. Rick heartily agreed since his mother, Patricia was over there no doubt adding to the fray.  
The doorbell rang and Michonne sprang from the island she leaned against and ran to answer it, leaving the fellas in the kitchen.  
She flung the door open to see who she had been awaiting, Sasha and Connie. The women jumped up and down with excitement at seeing each other after so long.  
"I've missed you guys!" Michonne exclaimed before rushing into hug them while they still stood in the entryway.  
Sasha and Connie stepped in to embrace Michonne and the women squeezed each other tightly shaking back and forth nearly falling to the floor.  
"Damn!" Ty bellowed and the trio released to look at him. "Ya'll act like you haven't seen each other in years."  
Even from across the room Connie could easily read her older cousins lips and she pressed her flattened fingers and thumb to her mouth.  
"Wow!" his jaw dropped then Sasha made a K and turned it side to side letting him know where to go.  
"Fine, I'll shut up and go back to the kitchen. I know where I'm not wanted."  
The women giggled at his departure and walked further into the living room.  
"Girl, let us see it." Sasha asked.  
Michonne beamed and raised her left hand displaying her sparkly engagement ring. "I's getting married!" After she clasped her hands together to make the sign for marriage.  
Connie and Sasha hugged her again before they sat on the couch shoving their coats off.  
"We are so happy for you!"  
"Thank you." Michonne also extended her flat hand out from her lips forward towards Sasha and Connie.  
Michonne's sign language wasn't as great as she'd hoped it would've been after years of practice in both ASL and BSV but she had to admit she had lost some of the philology not using it every day. She and most of her family could hold at least a basic conversation in ASL. Most of them had learned over the course of the years after Connie's mom, Beverly had discovered her daughter didn't have a delay but was instead deaf, at around the age of two. But nonetheless her family supported her and the kids all grew up together and were still very close.  
Connie's hands began to move excitedly but she realized from her cousins face she needed to slow down so she gestured both hands up in offer then clasping her palms together.  
"The proposal was so romantic but he made it unique to us which I loved. Then we spent the rest of the days at the cabin in bed." Michonne signed what she knew but spoke all of it, sighing at the end.  
Sasha and Connie looked to each other and winked.  
"So what's going on with you two in the love department?"  
"I've started dating this guy named Abraham, he's cool but we are still getting to know each other. You never know he could be my date for your wedding." Sasha played it cool as she spoke and signed.  
Connie and Michonne smirked before Michonne dragged her splayed fingers across her chest then pointed to Connie.  
"Remember Carol from my job at the shelter?" Connie signed using a sweater being buttoned at the top to signify the women's name and they snickered but nodded.  
"She's trying to set me up with this counselor named Virgil." Connie spelled his name and rolled her eyes.  
"Is he a bad guy?" Michonne asked.  
"Not bad but definitely not my style."  
"What else?" Sasha prodded and Connie reddened.  
"There's this delivery guy."  
Sasha and Michonne leaned in but paid attention to her hands and gestures watching her face light up.  
She made a motion of someone shooting a weapon. Sasha and Michonne looked to one another with raised eyebrows and said at the same time.  
"Crossbow?"  
Connie chuckled. "I use crossbow as my secret description of him to my friends when he comes to my desk, just to talk to me even though his deliveries are complete."  
"Talk to you, he knows ASL?" Michonne inquired.  
"No, but I saw an ASL book in his back pocket one day. Right now, we text or write on a notepad he carries around."  
"Oh, shit!" they high-fived.  
"You have to bring him to my wedding."  
"What's his name?" Sasha asked.  
Connie made her fingers drift down around her head like long flowy hair then signed the letters.  
"Daryl."  
"Alright Connie."  
The women laughed as the men made their entrance grabbing their coats. Rick came over, pecking Michonne's lips to the amusement of her family, who made kissy sound effects and puckered their lips. The couple just blushed and smiled at their antics.  
Rick and Noah proceeded to hug the new arrivals.  
Rick had only just begun to learn ASL so he made sure to keep his mouth visible to Connie when he spoke. "Where's Kelly?" Rick slowly spelled her name out.  
"Oh, she's too cool for school now. So she's hanging out with some of her high school friends but she'll be at the house for Christmas tomorrow." Sasha interpreted Connie's response for Rick's benefit.  
"We are getting old." Rick motioned like he was pulling on a long beard.  
"Speak for yourself, you are the one starting to get greys." Michonne shot back to everyone's delight while Rick just chuckled bowing his head. "Oh and are we French again?"  
The family looked confused as Rick and Michonne laughed over their inside joke.  
"With that, us guys are going to head out to start the grill up." Rick said as he slid his coat on.  
"No, problem us ladies will be in here just catching up, girl talk."  
Rick smirked and chewed the inside of his cheek while gazing down at her cleavage.  
"I'm gonna go." he backed away, spinning to grab Noah by the shoulders to drag him out of the house but Tyreese remained for a minute.  
"Ya'll need to talk some sense into my little sister. She needs to give Bob another chance."  
"What, Bob was boring!" Sasha notified him.  
"Well, Abe has a filthy mouth and you know Mommas not going to like that." He warned her.  
"Momma don't gotta date him, I do." The siblings hand and facial expressions were indicative of the competitiveness that existed from childhood as they signed.  
All three of the woman glared at him from the couch raising the pointer fingers on both their hands and gestured to the back door. The brawly man just laughed and went out the door while they burst out in laughter.  
"Wine?" Sasha asked.  
"Yes!" they all agreed and went to the kitchen to raid Ty's stash.

"You ready to settle down with my little cousin?"  
"Yep." Rick drank a beer while the men waited for the flame to dissipate enough to put the food on to cook.  
"You sure cause she can be a handful."  
"That she is, but I can handle her." Rick grinned.  
"One, yuck." Noah stated to Rick who laughed then he turned to Ty. "Two, you know Michonne is our cousin, you trying to talk the man out of it?"  
"No, just giving him the third degree. You know Michonne, Connie and my sister Sasha all grew up together, running me ragged making sure I kept the wrong guys away from them." Rick nodded his understanding.  
"That's probably why I washed out of the NFL, my knees were already tired from chasing their admirers away." he smirked. "But I'm trusting you to take care of her."  
"I will, thank you for trusting me." the men shook hands.  
Tyreese started putting meat on the grill with the tongs.  
"What about you, Noah any prospects?" Rick asked.  
"Uh, nope. Well, maybe. I'm not sure yet."  
"What's that mean?"  
"Remember when I sprained my ankle?" the men nodded. "There's this girl I meet while I was at the hospital. She was a candy striper."  
"They still have those?" Ty asked.  
"Apparently so. Before I left she slipped me her number but I'm not sure if she's really into me. Like into me, into me."  
"She gave you her number but there's only one way to find out. When I met your cousin, I didn't ask her out immediately. I was playing it cool, then I couldn't find her for a whole month." Rick shook his head at the memory. "Then one day, she snuck up on me in the cafeteria. I didn't hesitate then, I asked her out on the spot."  
"Really and that worked?"  
"I'm here now, ain't I?" he said with a small chuckle.  
Noah bowed his head in contemplation.  
"Rick's right. Even though Karen and I ended up getting divorced we had some great years. Our paths just took us different places, but I swooped in the minute I met her. You gotta be assertive plus give em time." Ty winked, Noah rolled his eyes and Rick chuckled.  
The young man suddenly stood up pulling his phone from his pocket.  
"I'm gonna run back into the house and make a call." Noah rushed to the entrance.  
"You ain't slick Noah, you just want to get out of the cold."  
"That too. I'll be back."  
"Tell her you wanna take her out on a proper date, not some Netflix and chill." Rick offered and Noah shook his head yes and ran inside.  
Rick walked over to Ty, patting his shoulder as the two chuckled before the duo checked on the meal they prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm expanding this universe from Knots Untie in Teton, I need to add more from the other characters. I love Connie and have her in an upcoming story as well and Donnie had mentions in Lucky Finding You too. But this is the first one you guys are reading with my attempt at writing for a deaf persons' dialogue/ conversation. I hope that I wrote her well, but let me know what you think. Please share and review, I really enjoy reading and responding to those.  
> As always thank you for your support in keeping TWD and its ships alive especially Richonne!


	3. Christmas Day

Christmas Day  
'Knock knock'  
Rick and Michonne roused from the thump at the guest bedroom door.  
"Hey ya'll. We overslept and we gotta start getting ready to head over to Aunt Jo and Uncle Rogers place." Tyreese's deep voice bellowed through the door.  
"Okay." they sleepily replied but still snuggled.  
Michonne took Rick's arm that was draped across her waist to look at his watch, 8:36AM it read. She jumped up and started to change out of the huge t-shirt her cousin lent her to sleep in. They'd stayed the night since they had all indulged too much last night. Ty had two guest rooms so her and Rick took one while the ladies took the other, leaving Noah to sleep on the couch.  
"Rick, get up."  
"What? It's still early."  
"No, it's not. It's nearly nine and we still have to get back to the hotel, gather our things, get dressed and head to my parents before they start having panic attacks."  
"Shit!"  
Rick jumped up and started to get dressed since he slept in his boxer briefs. They didn't indulge in any hanky panky at her cousins house out of respect. The pair scrambled out the door just in time to see Connie and Sasha emerging from their room.  
"Ty's already downstairs getting Noah up." Sasha informed them as they all ran down the stairs.  
"Good, we will see you guys at the house. We have to get the gifts that are back at our hotel." Michonne spoke and signed slowly since she was still sleepy.  
Connie gave her a sleepy 'okay' before she threw on her boots.  
"Alright everybody, I'll see you all later." Ty announced as all his guests hustled out the front door, leaving him to ready himself for the day.  
Before they could all climb in their respective vehicles Ty shouted "Merry Christmas!"  
They all turned smiling and yelled back, "Merry Christmas!"  
They took turns pulling out of his driveway and headed in different directions.  
"I've got the list of everything we have to do or pack before we head over to my parents so we don't forget anything." Michonne scrolled through her phone to the notes app.  
"You think we can?" Rick smirked at her while he drove to the hotel.  
"Oh, I know we can."  
Once they were at the hotel, they began to pack everything up they needed, checking everything off the list so that Michonne was satisfied. They had decided to shower here and to put on casual clothes because her parents would no doubt have tasks for them to complete once they arrived. They'd change into the fancier clothes they'd wear later in the afternoon.  
"While you are taking the items to the SUV, I'll jump in the shower. Then you can take your shower after."  
Rick watched as Michonne started to disrobe in front of him.  
"Rick?" she giggled at his wide eyed look that transferred to desire.  
"I was just thinking that since we didn't get to do anything last night, that we could get a quickie in now." he bit his lip and started to stalk towards her.  
Michonne laughed and took off running to the bathroom before he could get to her. She slammed the bathroom door right before he could get there and laughed through the door.  
"Chonne, open the door."  
"No, Rick. You are going to make us later than we already are. Go put the stuff in the car."  
"I'll do it quick and I can join you."  
"No you won't, I'll be out when you get back." she laughed harder.  
"That's not fair, we are on vacation. You wore those tight jeans and that low top yesterday and I couldn't do anything but look. You are trying to kill me, you know that."  
Michonne laughed some more. "You might be a little 'blue' but you will live." she chuckled through the door and Rick could hear her turning the shower on.  
He sighed and decided to go ahead and get it over with. "You're mean!" he shouted through the door.  
"I'll make it up to you, promise!"  
Rick went to get the bellhops cart to aid him in taking the load to the vehicle. As he walked, he thought of last night's pep talk with Noah, encouraging him to take a chance with the girl who had captured his interest. The scenario made him think back to his first date with Michonne that felt like it was so long ago now.

Rick had pulled out all the stops for this date. He wanted to make sure Michonne knew this time with her was special and he was overjoyed at the fact that she was returning the interest. Because of their conflicting teaching schedules, they had several mini dates, but Rick wanted to really have a traditional date.  
He'd made a reservation at a fancy restaurant that was known to be damn near impossible to get into. He'd gotten her a bouquet of exotic flowers, not those cheap ones from the florist. He even bought her a box of premium chocolates, knowing that she had a sweet tooth. They dressed up and he picked her up early.  
The night had his usual gentlemanliness with door opening, hand holding, and jacket offering. Michonne was wowed by the private dining experience that Rick had arranged. They had a personal chef preparing their eight-course meal. Their own waiter that catered to them all evening. Michonne was more than impressed and Rick was on top of the moon.  
He drove her home that night and walked her to her front door, not expecting anything, yet he yearned for it.  
"Rick, this has been a magical night. Thank you so much."  
"This was nothing compared to what I want to give you. If it's…something you wanted?"  
Michonne blushed like a schoolgirl and grabbed his tie to pull his lips to hers. "Yes, Rick. I want that."  
Rick squeezed her waist and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth so that she moaned. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing from the semi he had sported most of the night, from just looking at her in her form fitting dress. But now he needed to control himself, so he withdrew and they both panted for breath.  
He pointed over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head on home."  
Michonne nodded. "Yeah, I should get these beautiful flowers into some water and this candy in the fridge." she raised the bouquet and smelled them closing her eyes.  
Rick cautiously stepped back not wanting to turn away from her.  
"Goodnight Rick."  
"Goodnight Michonne."  
She stepped back into her home and slowly closed the door. Once she did, Rick finally about-faced and headed down the steps. As he walked to his car adjusting himself, he just kept thinking that he really didn't want the night to be over. Maybe he should have asked to come in just for a nightcap.  
'That would be fine, wouldn't it?'  
Rick turned back around, skipped back up the steps and walked to the door. He raised a hand to ring the doorbell but before he could, the front door opened and Michonne stood there looking ravenous.  
"Oh, thank god." she grabbed Rick pulling him inside into a feverish kiss. The two sucked on one another's lips like their lives depended on it. Rick somehow pushed the door shut after he entered without letting Michonne go. She spun Rick around so she wouldn't have to disengage to give him directions to her bedroom. But who was she kidding, they weren't going to make it down that long hallway. The way they pulled at each other's clothes, the couch would have to do.  
Undressing was the top priority, she removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers in his light chest hair after his suit jacket was discarded somewhere along the way. Rick unzipped the back of her dress, sliding it from her shoulders, then held her face so he could kiss her harder. They had to pull away to complete this disrobing, but they panted the whole time. Rick unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants while he watched Michonne's dress drop to the ground. Her body was more enticing than he could have imagined, her skin was perfect. A white demi bra and what he hoped was a matching thong was the perfect complement to her complexion. Dark and lovely.  
Rick hadn't realized he'd paused in his actions until he saw the lust in her eyes go down to his crotch. He quickly kicked off his shoes, pulled his pants down and removed his socks and shirt. He was about to step towards her, but she backed away giving him pause.  
Michonne coquettishly grinned at him. "Those too."  
She pointed to his dark blue boxer briefs that were currently doing a poor job at containing him and his lips pressed together in a pouty smirk. He ran a hand over the material, squeezing his member before raising his hands to the waistband. He pulled them down and stepped out of them so he was on full display for her. The corner of Michonne's lip raised in an impressed manner.  
"Condom?"  
"Yeah, yes." Rick scrambled to his pants pocket and pulled out the gold foil packet.  
"Good." Michonne reached out a hand for him to give it over to her and he did.  
She stalked over to him, kissing him once more before she slid down to an open legged squat. Anticipation rose in Rick as she ran her hands over his bowlegs. He knew what he wanted her to do but he wanted her to be comfortable. He'd watched her lecture before so he already knew, Michonne in charge was a sexy thing.  
She tore the tin foil and removed the rubber while she looked up at him. She finally took him into one of her hands and stuck her tongue out. She slowly licked around his head causing him to hiss. Michonne's heart shaped lips wrapped around his cock and began to take him into her mouth. They simultaneously groaned from the sensation. Rick couldn't help but to place a hand in her locs to help him stay steady because his legs were becoming unstable. She'd gotten all the way to the hilt and he could swear he could feel the little thingy in the back of her mouth. Michonne sucked him hard a few more times while she balanced in her heels. After she slowly removed him, she rolled on the condom then stood.  
"Couch."  
Rick shook his legs out then followed her directives, sitting on the center cushion. Michonne kept eye contact with him while she unhooked her bra and let her full breasts spill free. Rick's mouth watered for the dark areolas and pebbled peaks that called to him. Michonne knew exactly what he wanted and she did a 180 so he could see her plump ass in what was indeed a thong. Her round cheeks had swallowed the strip so that he only saw it when she bent over to pull them off. She turned back to him and threw the flimsy material at him and he caught it, pushing it to his nose to inhale.  
Michonne sauntered to him, straddling his legs and Rick immediately kissed her chest. He tenderly caressed her breasts and licked her nipples.  
"Rick."  
Michonne ran her fingers through his hair and watched him work. He was laving at each of her sensitive mounds, flicking and sucking, making her juices flow more than they already had. She was ready for him so she grasped his cock, lining him up at her entrance. Rick released her breasts and placed his hands on her waist while looking up at her. Michonne unhurriedly glided down so his thickness stretched her, making them both hiss, their mouths open as they stared at one another once she had taken him all the way in.  
Rick waited for her to get used to the new feeling before he gently thrust, further still into her. He wanted her to have all of him and Michonne was game. She leisurely rolled her waist while she held the top of the couch. Rick moved a little faster and she matched his stride. They found a rhythm and Rick kneaded her ass, making her move faster still. They kissed in between gasps for air, the sheen of sweat making her body glisten.  
"Oh shit, Professor Grimes."  
Michonne had done it now. Rick had to take charge, he lifted to flip Michonne on to her back without them separating. Her high heels were still on her feet, rebounding in the air as he thrust into her depths. He looked down to watch his dick plunge into her, knowing he was too far gone in this endeavor and he wanted her to know.  
"Chonne, I want you so bad."  
"Me too."  
"Say you'll be mine."  
"Yes, I'm yours."  
Their bodies crashed into each other's while they kissed until Michonne's body suddenly spasmed and she cried out. Rick plunged into her a few more times to make sure she was completely satisfied before he couldn't fight the pull of her tight pussy and he exploded inside her.  
"Fuck."  
He collapsed on top of her and they both fought to control their racing hearts. Rick looked down at her.  
"That was…amazing."  
"Yeah, it was." the two of them chuckled but still held on to one another.  
Rick looked in her eye. "Did you mean it?"  
Michonne blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Rick."  
He wore a face splitting grin and they kissed, savoring the declaration they'd just made.

"You should have married him a long time ago." Michonne's Aunt Beverly informed her.  
"Why do you say that?"  
A few of the women in her family moved around the dining room setting the table, giving them a direct view into the kitchen where Rick was at the counter, making his now famous apple pies.  
"That man is not only baking you apple pies, but your whole damn family."  
"And from scratch." Aunt Mary added as she walked by.  
Michonne couldn't do anything but laugh. "You might be right, Auntie Bev."  
Michonne couldn't help but to enjoy her fiancés efforts. His strong forearms flexed when he worked the dough, he moved around with ease and the heat in the kitchen made him flush just like when they made love. It was all working for her or maybe it was working against her. She giggled to herself.  
"He's got my niece just a smiling and grinning."  
The women burst out laughing as Michonne flushed, unable to keep the smile off her face.  
"I can't wait for that wedding. Have you guys made any plans yet?" Aunt Mary asked.  
"Not really, just loose ideas." Michonne was placing the silverware next to each plate.  
"Oh, a destination wedding would be amazing or something on the beach." Aunt Beverly suggested.  
Michonne looked around for her and Rick's mothers before leaning towards her aunts to whisper. "What if we eloped?"  
"Are you trying to kill our sister and his mother?" her aunts glared at her.  
"Ok ok, I get it."  
"You are her only child and not to take over your day, but we would all love to be there. Your father definitely wants to give you away. He was talking about it the other day."  
"Patty can't shut up about it either. She brought it up when we were at the casino."  
Michonne bit her lip. "I don't want to deny any of you but it just seems easier."  
"We can help you with whatever you need. However you want it, we won't push our own agendas on you. We have Connie, Kelly and Sasha for that." Aunt Mary supplied and they laughed again.  
Their glee drew Rick's attention as he washed his hands after completing his pastries. He winked at Michonne as he dried his hands on a hand towel and she tittered.  
"There she goes again." Aunt Beverly amusedly commented just as Kelly walked in, tossing a football into the air.  
"Kelly, can you take that dirty football out of the dining room." her mother scolded her.  
"Sorry Ma, we are just about to head out back to play. I came to get Rick." Kelly held the ball under her arm to be able to sign as she spoke.  
Kelly had progressive sensorineural hearing loss. Different than her sisters and she had a cochlear implant, but she still signed everything out of habit.  
"Well call him from here, I don't want you in the kitchen after you've been running around outside."  
"No problem ma. Rick!"  
"Yeah?" Rick walked over.  
"We are about to start the football game, you ready?"  
"I sure am." Rick turned to Michonne. "You playing this year?"  
"Nope, I'm just gonna watch." she stepped closer to Rick pressing her lips to his.  
"Can you not?" her little cousin rolled her eyes. "Let's go get this game started, I'm so ready to kick all of ya'll butts."  
"Oh, you think so?" Rick countered.  
"I know so. Let's go old man, so I can trip you up on those broke legs."  
Rick couldn't help but laugh as the ladies all snickered.  
"Ya'll have fun. We still have table setting to complete but we'll be out there in a few minutes." Aunt Beverly remarked.  
Michonne, Rick and Kelly ventured to the huge backyard and everyone cheered their arrival. Michonne pecked Rick's lips once more for good luck before Kelly pulled him on the makeshift field. She made her way over to her cousins that sat on the side in lawn chairs, watching mostly men in the family run back and forth over the pig skin.  
"Rick can really run." Connie signed to Michonne after he outran Kelly to get a touchdown for his team.  
"Right?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.  
"You two are just as bad as your mothers." Michonne signed and they all laughed then continued to watch the game.  
After about forty-five minutes Rick jogged over to Michonne.  
"I need to head in to check on the pies, they should be just about done. I don't want the crust to burn."  
"I'll go with you." Michonne threw off her blanket and the couple walked back into the house.  
Rick washed his hands and went to the oven, pulling the door open.  
"Almost done. Maybe just another fifteen minutes." then he looked up to ponder something.  
"What?"  
"If I go back out and start to play again, I'll probably overcook em."  
Michonne smirked and looked him up and down. "Come with me."  
Rick questioned her motives but he followed her nonetheless up the stairs of the house. Michonne took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. Once they stepped inside, she closed the door behind him and devilishly grinned.  
"Michonne, we can't."  
"Why not?" she pressed her body up against his so that he backed up until he was against the door.  
"You know why not. Your whole family is here."  
"Correction, my whole family is in the backyard." she started to kiss his ear making him tremble.  
"You are so bad."  
"You should be bad with me." she whispered into his ear and he grasped her ass pressing her against his growing erection.  
"It'll have to be quick." Rick tried to dissuade her with his last ounce of composure.  
"I can be quick." Michonne bit his bottom lip and he lost all resolve.  
They feverishly kissed tugging at the other pants moving over to the dresser.  
Michonne pulled away. "Wait."  
She locked the door then pulled her jeggings down, grinning at Rick who was removing himself from his boxers. Michonne went to her dresser and turned around, holding its edge and bent over. Rick swiftly came up behind her and plunged into her wetness quickly, causing them both to remember to hush their grunts and moans.  
They moved together, Rick plummeting into her while she rocked back. Quickening their speed, the mischievousness of the situation had them both on the edge. Michonne couldn't help it and a moan escaped so Rick bent over her and covered her mouth. He slammed into her faster and Michonne erupted with him following her. They panted as quietly as they could before Rick pulled out.  
They looked at each other and giggled then commenced with fixing themselves up. They gave the other a once over with Michonne fixing Rick's messy curls before they snickered and kissed each other again. Michonne went to the door, gently unlocking it then peaked her head out to see if the coast was clear before they both snuck out.  
"I'm gonna go wash my hands." Rick informed her.  
"Good idea, I'll wash mine downstairs in the half bath so we will look more inconspicuous."  
Michonne tip toed downstairs and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she decided to return to the backyard as to not arouse suspicion. When she walked to her seat, she passed a standing Mama Patty who was cheering for the players.  
"You two really are obvious you know." Ms. Patty smirked.  
"Huh?" Michonne was wide eyed.  
"Don't play dumb with me. You two are like a box of hamsters."  
Michonne bit the inside of her cheek to keep her cool.  
"I just better be getting some grandbabies soon. Lord knows ya'll are practicing enough."  
Michonne couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing just as Rick walked out the house. He took one look at her and knew that his mother had to be the one to notice and say something instead of just letting it ride. He pretended not to have seen anything and jogged back out to rejoin the game, leaving his fiancé hanging. Michonne went back to her seat, Sasha and Connie gave her knowing looks and the three started chuckling.

The whole family continued to watch the football game, enjoying the family tradition. Rick's team lost and Michonne hugged and kissed him as a consolation prize. After, everyone went in to change clothes and wash up to gather at the two dining room tables and share the large Christmas dinner together. Later, they migrated to the living room with Donnie Hathaway and other classic holiday songs playing in the background as they distributed presents. Everyone oohed and aahhed at the gifts that family members received.  
Michonne and Rick had agreed that they wouldn't overdo it on expensive gifts since they had a wedding to prepare for. Even with that pact, Rick did splurge on a diamond necklace with matching earrings that her aunts and mother swooned over. Her uncles and male cousins shook their heads, knowing Rick was getting them in trouble with their spouses.  
Rick sat on the settee near the tree when Michonne ran up to her bedroom, saying she would return in a second. When she got back, she came to stand next to him and everyone looked at her, wondering what she was about to do.  
"Family, as you all well know Rick and I got engaged over the Thanksgiving break." a chorus of hoots, whistles and claps rang out.  
"Thank you." her and Rick said while he reddened.  
"Rick and I agreed on small gifts to get ready for the wedding which he obviously didn't listen to." Rick chortled and shrugged.  
"Well, I didn't listen either." she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled a box from behind her back and handed it to him.  
Rick raised an eyebrow but took the box, putting his glass of eggnog down to slowly unwrap it. A wooden box was uncovered and he looked to Michonne who nodded for him to continue. He slowly raised the flap to see a 1955 Vintage Colt Python laying on red velvet material. Rick's eyes welled up and he silently stood and hugged Michonne while everyone tried to get a peek at what had brought him so much joy.  
"Thank you, Baby."  
"You're so welcome." Rick kissed her lips.  
"What is it?" Noah was getting antsy.  
Rick turned to everyone and wiped a tear from his eye before it could spill and held the box out for everyone to see the eight-inch barrel gun.  
"Oh my god, Michonne that's wonderful." Ms. Patty announced her eyes glassy.  
"Wait, what is happening?" Roger asked.  
"Sir, when I was growing up, my family didn't have as much as we do now and my father had a Colt Python he'd been gifted from his father. Well one year, he'd been laid off and he didn't have enough money to pay some bills, so he sold it to make the mortgage payment."  
Ms. Patty took over the story. "He always intended on giving it to Richard. So when he did get a new job, he went back to get it from the pawn shop, but they had already sold it. It broke his heart that he wasn't able to pass it down to his son."  
Rick put the case down and hugged Michonne tightly. "I can't believe you did this."  
"Anything for you. Je suis avec toi." she wiped a stray tear from his cheek.  
"Je suis avecc toi aussi." Rick kissed her again.  
"Here they go with the French again." Sasha signed and the couple broke apart to laugh with their family.  
Ms. Patty came over to hug Michonne. "Thank you so much for taking care of my boy."  
Michonne just nodded and hugged her soon to be mother-in-law in return. The family turned the music back up and they all took a look at Rick's gift. The men patted his back and the women hugged him.  
Christmas night they all enjoyed each other's company, ate seconds, and danced to the Electric and Cha Cha slide, among other songs. They enjoyed the many desserts that were prepared along with Rick's famous apple pies. The first night of the family's celebrate went off without a hitch.


	4. Kwanzaa

“Is that it?”

Michonne chuckled as she put a pile of clothes into one of the dresser draws that Rick had cleared out for her. “Really, are you that tired?”

“More like bored.” he snickered and Michonne playfully rolled her eyes at him.

“You know you could have just taken the directions that day.”

Rick smirked and walked up behind her, pressing himself into her back. “Well… must’ve been something else then.”

He kissed her neck while holding her waist so he could grind into her shapely ass making her giggle. Michonne tilted her head, getting swept up in Rick’s attentions while she closed the draw.

“I never thanked you.”

“For what?” he looked at the side of her face.

“Asking me to move in, giving me the walk-in closet and clearing out this dresser for me. Being willing to let me and a lot of my stuff into your house.” they both chuckled.

“I should be thanking you, we are building something, the two of us.” Michonne turned around to face him. “So my house was the obvious choice.”

“Why’s that?” Michonne raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Newer house, closer to the University, more bathrooms, more bedrooms. Just in case.” he winked.

“Just in case of what?”

“Who knows?” he shrugged and walked over to break down a couple of empty boxes.

“When you take those out, can you check the mailbox? I saw the mail carrier driving down the street earlier.”

“You expecting something?”

“Yep, my first official mail to my new residence.” Michonne did a little dance and Rick grinned.

Rick took the discarded boxes out to the trash bin and grabbed the mail on his way back into the house. He jogged back up to the bedroom and passed a package to Michonne before plopping down on the bed.

“Thanks.” she tore it open. “Good, we are going to need these.”

Rick eyed her as she walked over. “What’s that?”

“The pill, three months’ worth to start.”

“The pill?”

“Yep.”

“Why do we need those?”

“Aren’t you tired of condoms? I know I am.”

“I guess.” Rick rubbed his head.

“You guess?” Michonne stalked towards him throwing the bundle on the bed next to him. “Well, I know what I want and it’s to feel _all_ of you.”

Michonne had that sultry look in her eyes that she always got when she turned the tables on him. Rick’s Adams apple bobbed when she pulled her dress overhead throwing it to the floor revealing what he’s just sensed, she wore no panties beneath it. Rick wasted no time and pulled his t-shirt off while Michonne went to the dresser to retrieve a condom.

“I don’t want you to pull out and I don’t want a barrier between us anymore.” she removed her bra. “So once those pills kick in I want you to give me _everything_.”

Michonne grabbed the elastic band of his sweatpants and pulled them off his legs. She handed Rick the condom while she climbed on the bed next to him. She bit her lip while she watched him stroke himself before he rolled it on to his thick cock.

“Is that something that you’d like too, Rick?”

But he was too caught up in admiring her body so Michonne lightly pinched his nipple to get his attention back, making him hiss.

“Would you like to come in me?”

“Fuck yes.”

Michonne leaned her chest over his face offering her full breasts to him like they were ripe fruit and Rick wasted no time showering them with kisses, licks and sucks. Small pinches from his fingers made her back arch and her pussy get wetter than it already was.

“Good, well it will take a few days for the pill to kick in but we can always practice.”

Michonne reluctantly pulled away from him, turning her body around to sit on his lap backwards. She quickly positioned Rick’s hard dick at her slit and slid down, inviting the rapture to overtake her as he opened her from the inside.

Just like she knew would happen, Rick’s hands palmed her ass cheeks as she began to bounce. Michonne braced herself by leaning forward to grasp his legs so she could land more forcefully. Rick watched as he was being buried inside of her slick walls over and over, making his member shine with her juices every time she raised. He imagined how much more pleasurable this would feel without the thin plastic in the way.

“How many days?”

“Huh?” Michonne could barely concentrate on his words.

“How long until I can come inside this tight pussy?”

“A week.” Michonne managed to get out before she bounced faster causing a slapping sound every time her and Rick’s skin connected.

“Shit, I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

Michonne could feel the pressure building, she was so close but she wanted to tantalize her man. She sat up straighter so that her locs spilled down her back and she began to play with her breasts. Her hair swinging attracted Rick’s attention and he grabbed a handful, pulling her head backwards as he rebounded into her.

“Mhm, I should be doing that.” Rick protested before the visualization and a downward thrust made his jaw drop.

“You should.”

“Is it as good as when I touch you?”

“No, baby your hands on me is so much better.”

Michonne’s moans made Rick crossed eyed and his toes cracked as his body stiffened. The rays from sunset seemed to be making her skin sparkle just for him. Every thrust reminded him how pleased he was to have gotten lost on campus while looking for that orientation.

“Fuck!” they both shouted as they came apart at the same time.

As they laid there cuddling after their orgasms had drained them, Rick beamed when he thought. The truth was that he would have put all his things into storage or better yet sold his house if Michonne wanted him to. He was so deep in love with her that he’d do anything to make her happy, he was just lucky that all she wanted was him.

**Kwanzaa**

Rick stood across the room watching Michonne and her cousins reminisce about growing up together. He’d been an only child and so were his parents so that meant no first cousins either. He did have some close friends, Shane, Morgan and Glenn from childhood who were like his brothers. However, he never felt like he missed out on anything until he was welcomed into Michonne’s extended family. Spending holidays with them the last couple of years had him thinking of possibilities. He didn’t have the readymade family that Michonne had but he was lucky to be embraced by them and taught some of their traditions like celebrating Kwanzaa.

“Rick.” Noah came over and interrupted his thoughts.

“Yep.”

“So I took your advice.”

“And?” Rick eagerly pivoted to him.

“We are going out on _real_ date, this weekend.”

“Well, alright Noah.” Rick slapped the younger man’s shoulder.

“I’m figuring movies, dinner. What do you think?”

“Dinner is great but the movies can be tricky. You can’t really talk while the movies playing. Plus, you don’t want to jump right into a cozy position, if she’s not ready yet.”

“Damn, you are right.” Noah scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What’s this girl-”

“Beth.”

“What’s Beth into? Her hobbies, interests?”

“She wants to be a singer. Like jazzy, bluesy, folksy stuff.”

“Good, look up some places like that or even a karaoke place that she’d enjoy. Let’s her know you care about her and what she’s into.”

Noah already had his phone out scrolling before Rick could even finish his statement.

“Thanks Rick.”

The young man just walked off face buried in his phone and Rick chortled.

“I hope he’s not pulled you into one of his schemes, Richard.” Roger approached.

“Naw, Noah’s a good kid. Just needed a few pointers in the love department, is all.”

Roger smirked and looked after his nephew that roamed out of the living room with his phone still plastered to his face.

“Let’s go get some fresh air in the backyard.”

“Sure thing, Sir.”

The two men walked outdoors after throwing on jackets. Tyreese and a few other men including Michonne’s uncle Kevin who was Noah’s dad, sat near the huge pot of peanut oil that was frying the twenty-pound turkey, some distance from the house. Roger stopped at the edge of the patio and pulled a cigar from his breast pocket and lit it up.

“You want one?”

“Oh, no thank you, sir. But I appreciate it.”

“No, problem. Just don’t tell Josephine.” Roger grinned after a long pull. “I sneak out here every so often to have one.” Rick smirked and just nodded.

“You know no father really thinks about the fact that some man will come along and steal their baby girl away. They always think, not my daughter because no one will be worthy.”

Rick had to admit he was always a bit nervous around Michonne’s dad. The man seemed stoic, a surveyor and above all wise. So he just listened earnestly and hoped he didn’t do anything to offend his soon to be father in law.

“So when Michonne told us about you, I was all ready to not like you.” Roger’s deep laughter jumped forth almost startling Rick.

“But you have proven yourself time and time again. Every time I talk to my little girl, she’s joyous when she speaks of you. When you asked for her hand in marriage after you two decided to play house...” the taller man looked to Rick making him apprehensively adjust his stance.

“I was incredibly happy for her. You made her yearn for something she never was particularly interested in, marriage.”

Rick grinned but felt his heart warm for Michonne and the borders they broke by finding true love. “She’d told me she never really was interested in the archaic institution but I was able to inspire her to the possibilities.”

Roger chuckled again. “Yep, that girl always came home with some new knowledge or opinion that would knock you off your feet.”

“I say all this just so you know that you don’t have to worry. Michonne has already told me that she’s planning on taking your last name when you wed.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Rick visibly exhaled from the approval he’d just received and he extended his hand to shake the older mans.

Roger looked down and grinned. “I think we can do better than that, especially since you will be my son soon.”

Roger took Rick into a tight bear hug then patted his back firmly when he released him. “Take care of my little girl.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Oh and no more of this Sir stuff. I know I can’t replace your father but you can always look to me in that manner, if you are comfortable.”

Rick felt his eyes grow glassy with unshed tears and he hugged the man again.

“Thank you…”

“How about…Pops?”

“Pops.” Rick smiled.

“Rick! Can you run in the house and grab the aluminum foil and a pan? This turkey is almost done and we can have Kwanzaa dinner at last.” Ty yelled.

“Sure thing.” Roger nodded to Rick before he ran off into the house.

* * *

The family all sat around after they had their Kwanzaa Karamu feast, they always held it a few days after Christmas. Since everyone wasn’t lucky enough to be on vacation, they’d agreed when the kids were young to hold their celebration on one night instead of the seven, traditional to the holiday.

Josephine, Beverly and Mary all took turns as orator during the Kwanzaa celebration. They prayed, held a libation and called out the names of ancestors, friends and family members they had lost in their lifetimes. Rick and Patty teared up when they got to say Edward’s name but Michonne was right there to comfort them.

The holiday allowed them to rejoice in the history and cultural understanding but to also exult in themselves and their accomplishments. The family had always made of game of remembering the seven principles and their meanings, the person who got the answer correct got to light the candle in the kinara.

“Kuumba! Creativity, to do as much as we can to leave your community better than when we found it.”

Rick was too excited to answer since he’d been practicing with a book Michonne had lent him. She just laughed at how thrilled he was to get to light the sixth candle when he sprang up to retrieve the lighter from her aunt.

At the end of the ceremony, everyone held hands and chanted ‘Harambe’ for continued unity. Some people followed custom and exchanged homemade zawadi gifts with one another while others just purchased small tokens of appreciation. Michonne had repaired one of Rick’s baseball caps that he refused to part with even though it was falling apart. 

“Open yours.” Rick instructed handing her a box that was very light.

Michonne raised an eyebrow and shook the box next to her ear while Rick snickered. She unwrapped the paper and used her nails to pull up the tape so that she could look into the box. Her brows squeezed together again as she reached in to pull out a stuffed toy. She spun it around in her hand before recognition hit her and she burst out laughing.

“Really?”

“Yep, you can put it on your desk at work.” Rick chuckled.

“How? Where did you make this?”

“It took a lot of Pinterest, YouTube videos and pricks to my fingertip to get that done.”

Michonne laughed even harder. “Is that why you had a Band-Aid on your finger for a week?”

“Yep.”

“What is it?” Connie signed while looking at the stuffed animal in her cousin’s hands.

“A piranha.”

Connie shook her outstretched open hands sideways to ask, “What?”

Rick signed a few bits but spoke directly to Connie so she could read his lips while he fought the laughter that still brewed in him. “When Michonne and I first met, she saved me from a bunch of women on campus. The piranhas.”

All three of them laughed before the couple lightly kissed and thanked the other for their zawadi. After a bit of wrapping paper and box clean up, the music got turned up further. Kelly and Sasha came over to grab hands to usher everyone to another night of line dances.

**New Years Eve**

“Unc, remember that time I had to get you to take me down to the roller-skating rink to get these three?” Ty pointed to Michonne, Sasha and Connie who all covered their faces.

“Not this story again.” Sasha rolled her eyes.

“Yes, this story.” Uncle Kevin hooted.

“Wait, what? I never heard this story.” Rick sat up straighter, his interest piqued.

“Michonne never told you?”

“No, I didn’t Tyreese.” Michonne glared at her cousin but he proceeded anyway.

“Well, they were supposed to go to a movie but it was all a rouse to get to the roller-skating rink to meet up with some boys.”

Rick raised an eyebrow at Michonne and smirked at her discomfort.

“What were those block headed boy’s names again?” Ty looked to the ladies but they all remained tightlipped.

“Mike, Chris and…Keith.” he looked at Michonne then Sasha and lastly Connie.

“So what happened?” Rick questioned then swiftly avoided Michonne’s attempt to pinch him.

“Well, the guys had stolen some peach schnapps from one of their houses and they all took swigs of it before they went inside.”

“You guys drank it to?” Noah and Kelly asked simultaneously.

Connie pressed her pointer and middle finger together with her thumb to say ‘No’ while she scowled at Ty, which only made him more tickled.

“Nope, they were all dressed cute in their new Guess outfits and they must have skated a few laps before the guys _needed_ to get off the floor.”

Michonne, Sasha and Connie bit their lips in frustration from having to hear this story again.

“That’s right when Uncle Kevin and I walk in to the rink to bust them. We march over to them and just before we get there, Mike threw up…right on Michonne.” Ty chuckled.

“What?!” Rick, Noah and Kelly all responded.

Ty could barely get the rest out as he laughed. “It caused some sort of chain reaction, next thing Chris and Keith both threw up on Sasha and Connie!”

The two younger cousins fell out laughing and Rick tried to fight it but he couldn’t. So he tried to hug Michonne but she playfully shrugged him off and stuck her tongue out at Tyreese whose deep laugh drew the attention of other family members coming in from the dining room. Connie quickly flipped him the bird before Sasha began to chase him around the room all while Uncle Kevin snickered before taking a sip of his bourbon.

“What has you all so tickled but those three so irritated?” Josephine inquired as her and Patricia came to sit on one of the couches.

“Your nephew has been hamming it up for Rick this whole trip.” Sasha stated as she finally caught her brother to swat his arm.

Rick snorted while Tyreese’s jaw dropped open.

“Aunt Jo, it was just old stories of the girls getting in trouble.”

“Michonne in trouble, I can’t believe it.” Ms. Patty stated.

“Oh, believe it Ms. Patty. Those three gave me a run for my money probably why I-”

“Washed out in the NFL!” everyone completed his statement before they all laughed.

“Well, I would love to hear some of these stories about my daughter in law.” Ms. Patty grinned.

“So there was the time that-” Ty was getting giddy again before Michonne cut him off.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we talk about the time Principal Kingsley had his coupe stolen right from the teacher’s lot in broad daylight and it got left at Dylan’s chicken farm?” Rick’s eyes shot open and he sobered.

“Oh Lord, I remember that. That man loved that car even though it was just a Hyundai. Used to wax it every month and had the auto shop vacuum it out every week.” Patty added.

“He really must have hated what happened to it.” Michonne looked to Rick who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What happened?” Connie and Sasha were now on the edge of their seats.

“Shane, Rick’s best friend, rolled all the windows down then poured the contents of feed bags in and let…what do you think Rick, a couple hundred road island reds in the huge pen?”

“Uh, tha-that’s what he said.” Rick stumbled through his response.

Patricia shook her head. “I couldn’t believe that Shane had done that and all alone. He didn’t have a car so that boy must’ve run three miles to get back to school before anyone noticed he was gone from lunch period.”

“Why did you bring that story up Michonne?” Josephine her mother was puzzled.

“Oh, I just remembered some of the hijinks that Rick and Shane told me happened at their high school. It’s still amazing to think Shane, _alone_ did all of that in just one forty-five-minute lunch break.” Michonne glanced at Rick who blanched.

“Ah, yeah. It was but-” Rick started to respond but Ty cut him off.

“Okay, so let me get back to my story.”

“Uh, I think that’s the end of story time for now.” Rick jumped up from his seat which made Michonne chortle.

“But I was just about to tell-”

Sasha had an impish grin on her face. “Yes, let’s get Mom and Dad in here and we can tell them the story of how the taillight got smashed.”

Finally, recognition colored her brothers face. “Who wants dessert before we head out to see the fireworks?”

Rick rubbed his hands together then grabbed Tyreese and the two made a beeline to the kitchen. Sasha and Connie looked shrewdly at Michonne and they all laughed again.

**New Years Day**

After the three-hour drive home from South Carolina to Georgia, Rick and Michonne were finally getting to relax. The couple had unpacked the car and put most of their belongings away. They’d called their parents to let them know they had arrived home safely but they were bushed after the enjoyable but long holiday trip.

Last night, they all had planned to go to the State House in Columbia to watch the fireworks but after another stomach filling supper plus dessert and drinks they decided to just camp out at Michonne’s parents house. They watched their parents get intense over a game of bid whist and joked about the fact that their parents still wouldn’t teach them after all these years.

The second generation knew where they weren’t wanted and they decided to roast left over marshmallows that weren’t needed for the sweet potato soufflé in the backyard fire pit. Michonne, Sasha and Noah grabbed blankets and Rick got the fire started while everyone else set up the lounge chairs in a circle. The older generation came outside to toast and count down the ball dropping with them but ran back in to escape the cold after.

The ones that remained, drank sparkling wine and a few heavier spirits while cracking jokes, telling stories not suitable for their parent’s ears, singing and dancing to songs from their youth. The whole trip ended amazingly and made up for the miniscule sadness Michonne had felt from missing Thanksgiving.

Rick was returning from the kitchen with a glass of wine for Michonne and a beer for himself. He climbed behind her so that she sat in between his legs on the chaise lounge that overlooked the large window in their bedroom. 

“I can’t believe my mom stayed longer. I figured your family would’ve been tired of her by now.”

Michonne giggled and laid back to get comfy on his chest. “Don’t be mean, it’s a good thing that our families get along so well. And that Mama Patty has someone else to spend time with, other than the Neudermeyers.”

“It is, but wait until your family meets my friends.” Rick sighed.

“Not your friends, just _Shane_.” they both snickered.

“Yeah, but after you told that Shane story, I’m sure they will know what to expect. Oh and thanks for that by the way.” Rick tickled her side making her squirm and laugh.

“I had to remind you I still have dirt on you. You were enjoying my humiliation too much, with your new _bestie_ Tyreese.”

“He really is though, just don’t tell Shane.” Rick chuckled. “We are talking about doing a guy’s weekend, so all the fellas can meet before the wedding.”

“Hmm, sounds like a good idea.”

Rick ran his hand up and down Michonne’s arm then she remembered something.

“Oh yeah, you call my dad Pops now?” she looked back at Rick who grinned.

“Yeah, thanks for the heads up about the ‘taking my last name talk’ with your dad.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Michonne mischievously smiled. “I guess it went well since he didn’t throw you out.”

Rick chuckled. “Yeah, we even hugged and he said I could call him Pops instead of Sir. Told me I could think of him as a father.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I told you my dad was just a big ole teddy bear.”

“To you maybe, more like a grizzly to me.” they both giggled.

They took sips of their beverages and placed the glasses down on the side table. Rick began to play in Michonne’s hair making her close her eyes and sigh.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” she muttered as her body relaxed.

“Being around your family and seeing all the love and affection, even if it comes with a small amount of teasing, it’s all worth it.” Michonne smiled. “I didn’t realize I could be a part of something bigger, grander. When you gave me that book on Kwanzaa, I really thought about each principle. What parts I already contribute to and what parts I could work on.”

“Yeah, you were so animated during the kinara lighting.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” they both chuckled.

Michonne rotated, lovingly gazing at Rick. “But Baby, I just want to remind you that you’ve done all of that for me too. It may have come in a smaller package but it’s wonderful all the same.”

“This…this is different. I didn’t know if a lot of things in my life were conceivable until I met you. You’ve changed my world completely.” he kissed her hand.

“So I want to thank you.” Michonne caressed his cheek before he continued. “For everything you’ve done. For everything you are doing. For you.”

Michonne adjusted herself so that she could capture Rick’s lips in a sweltering kiss. When they pulled back he anxiously bit his lip. “For a while now, I’ve been thinking about so many possibilities for us.”

Michonne beamed. “Possibilities, we can build on that.”

“Why don’t you…stop taking the pill?” Michonne raised an eyebrow and Rick looked in her eyes.

“You want me to stop taking the pill?” Michonne face showed surprise but she smirked also.

Rick slightly nodded. “Uh…yep.”

“You want me to stop taking the pill, that prevents me from getting pregnant?” she grinned.

“Well, I was thinking of another way to _build_ for the future.”

Rick sweetly pecked Michonne’s lips before she adjusted to mount him, resting her palms to cradle the sides of his neck while she gazed into his blue eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rick’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulled her body closer to his.

“Okay. For the future.”

Michonne and Rick’s lips connected again and an unhurried, fusing passion engulfed them. Michonne moaned into Rick’s mouth as he pulled her tank top up so he could touch the sensitive skin of her back. She pulled away from the kiss to remove the garment fully to reveal her unrestricted breasts.

Rick immediately dived in to lick and suck a trail from her neck to her nipples as he massaged her full mounds in his hands. Michonne closed her eyes while she ran her fingers through his hair enjoying his measured pace at supplying her body with pleasure. Rick more than enjoyed the feel of her pebbled peaks growing harder against his lips and tongue but he really wanted to rid her of her joggers.

He reluctantly pulled away and Michonne instinctively knew, crawling off of him. She raised, watching him stand then moved in to unbutton the top of his Henley before Rick pulled it off. Their lips feverishly locked again as Rick backed her up to the bed. All the while, Michonne reached into his sweats to grasp his cock. Her stroke making him groan and his pelvis involuntarily pressed forward into her hand.

After Michonne watched Rick fight to maintain control, she released him to pull his sweatpants all the way off. On the way back up she stroked his upright dick again as she took each of his balls into her mouth.

“Shit.” Rick hissed then softly tugged Michonne’s locs to get her to come back up to standing knowing he would get lost in the satisfying suction of her mouth if he didn’t stop her.

When she released him from her warm mouth his legs nearly buckled. He pulled her mouth to his again, kissing her harder before he pulled away to quickly remove her bottoms. Michonne sat back on the bed and Rick didn’t hesitate diving right in, face first licking up her slit. Michonne spread her legs further and grabbed the comforter when he latched on to her pearl. 

“Fuck.”

Her legs locked tighter around his head each time he pulsed on her engorged clit. Rick’s beard tickled her further sending waves through her body. Michonne tried to fight it but her man knew her body too well and she exploded.

“ _Rick!”_ she screamed before her legs relaxed enough to release his head so he could kiss his way up her vibrating body.

Michonne was dizzy but she managed to drag her body to the center of their king sized mattress. Rick came up to kneel between her open legs, licking his lips savoring the taste of her honey that now coated his facial hair.

Michonne smoothly pulled Rick’s weight onto her and they looked into one another’s eyes knowing that this was the beginning of a new chapter for them. As she positioned him at her entrance, she moaned at the drawn out sensation of him rubbing against her. Realization struck them both, this would be something they got to wholly embrace night after night but with a purpose other than want.

Rick gently thrust, relishing in the snug yet slick responsiveness of Michonne’s walls, easing to allow him entry while simultaneously providing him with sweet resistance. The deeper he got, the more her muscles drew him in then contracted, pumping him.

Michonne’s jaw went slack from the complete immersion that her body so craved. The sounds of Rick’s moans in her ear just escalated her desire to grind back into him. Once she pulled her legs up higher, he was able to go deeper still with each plunge. She moved his head back to hers so they could kiss and connect fully.

They sped up as the euphoric feeling grew, making the bedframe protest from the sideways motion. It didn’t deter them from moving in sync towards their common goal. Michonne’s fingertips pressed into the flesh of Rick’s back, prodding him on. He was becoming overwhelmed by the pull, he leaned on his elbows so that he could run his fingers through Michonne’s hair.

“Chonne, you feel so good. You’re going to make me come.”

“Yes, come for me. I want to feel it.”

Michonne always knew exactly want to do to push him over the edge. Rick slid his tongue into her mouth and her sucking on it while her pussy milked his dick made him come so hard that he went cross-eyed. The violent shake of his body was Michonne’s catalyst and she dug her nails into his back as she shattered.

_“Fuck!”_ they both yelled before they attempted to slow their racing hearts.

Michonne relaxed her hands, rubbing his back where she may have inflicted some pain with Rick’s pleasure. Then she rode the aftershocks that hit her as he slowly withdrew to collapse next to her. Once she regained her strength and caught her breath, she cuddled up next to Rick placing her hand on his chest and tangling their legs.

“Ugh, I already took my pill this morning.”

“I saw.”

“You should have stopped me.” Rick smirked down at her.

“How? By smacking it out of your hand?” they both simpered.

“I don’t know, but it’ll take a while before the hormones wear off.”

“Yeah, three months at least.”

Michonne turned to look at him. “You’ve looked it up?”

“I told you, I’d been thinking about this for a while.” he grinned.

“Well, we can still practice until then.” Michonne rubbed his light chest hair.

“Umm, we can.”

Rick rolled over onto Michonne so she could feel the poke from him rising again.

She bit her lip and reached a hand down to determinedly tug him. “Happy New Year’s.”

Rick’s eyes closed momentarily before he looked to hers. “Happy New Year’s Chonne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry this took so long to post. But again, I wrote three fics over the holiday which was crazy. I thought I’d have more time lol But, I got it done!  
> So this is the end of our second visit to this happy, funny, lovey version of Richonne from Knots Untie in Teton. I will be writing more stories (sort of anthology) with them around other holidays so we can check back in on their progress.  
> Thank you all for the reviews, reblogs and support to a sort of newb ;-) to writing ff but longtime lover of TWD and of course Richonne. Happy New Year everyone, keep wearing your masks and stay safe! Love you all!!! *muah*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of what I hope will become an anthology of this fluffy version of Richonne that I wrote in Knots Untie in Teton. So if you haven't read that story, you should give it a read to help give you some background on Rick and Michonne's journey so far.  
> I want to give a shoutout to MsDoomandGloom, she inspired a scene in this chap from a convo our bookclub had some time ago. Hope she remembers it lol  
> Once again, I want to say Thank You to all of you! I've cranked out SEVEN stories since Sept, which is crazy because I didn't think I could really complete one, let alone garner a following. Amazeballs! So I value your willingness to go on this journey with me. I have so many other outlines for stories, but I don't want to exchange quality for quantity. We all deserve the best when it comes to Richonne. *Muah*


End file.
